


alone in the garden

by nemesis (naanobytes)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/F, Graduation Night, High School, Makeup, Modern AU, Pining, Teasing, just girls bein girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naanobytes/pseuds/nemesis
Summary: The fondness in those words was undeniable, and Hapi felt a lump forming in her throat at the small smile on her blonde friend’s face. Her short hair framed her light skin and blue eyes so perfectly- her little blue headband was discarded in favour of a ribbon, and her own makeup wasn’t quite finished, but she still looked stunning anyway.—alternate title: just gals bein pals
Relationships: Hapi/Constance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	alone in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> just a short hapistance of hapi pining and teasing poor constance. 
> 
> apologies in advance, the dlc just came out today and i know NOTHING about them, so i’m so sorry if they’re ooc. hope u enjoy anyway!

“Don’t you think this is a bit excessive, Coco?”

The familiar nickname, usually spoken with a great fondness, sounded almost irritated in the moment. Of course, Hapi could never be _too_ irritated with her Coco, but there were limits to her patience. 

“This is a very important event in our lives, Hapi! You’re lucky I’m being  _ light  _ with the makeup,” Constance responded in that haughty (yet also playful) tone of hers, gently brushing the product across a disgruntled Hapi’s tanned skin. 

Hapi, in return, grumbled and crossed her arms. “For one thing, It’s just graduation. There’s no  _ point _ in getting all gussied up. For another, it feels like you’re applying cake frosting to my face. You’re telling me you wear  _ more  _ than this?”

Constance nodded, repositioning herself on Hapi’s lap in order to get more comfortable. Apparently, it was the ‘easiest way to apply makeup’, in Constance’s words. Hapi didn’t know, and didn’t really care. The proximity to the woman whom she harbored affections for was welcome, despite the knowledge that she should chase away the feelings. “Of course. This is the bare bones of makeup. Honestly-  _ Yuri _ wears more makeup than you.”

The fondness in those words was undeniable, and Hapi felt a lump forming in her throat at the small smile on her blonde friend’s face. Her short hair framed her light skin and blue eyes so perfectly- her little blue headband was discarded in favour of a ribbon, and her own makeup wasn’t quite finished, but she still looked stunning anyway. Hapi sighed, but Coco’s pretty face and chiming voice made it impossible for the smile to leave her lips. “Fine. Come on, let’s finish up. I want you to myself for a bit before we have to actually attend the ceremony.” 

Constance’s eyes widened as they snapped to Hapi’s, and her face flushed nearly as pink as Hapi’s hair. Hapi felt her smile tilt into a smirk at the sight. Teasing Coco was probably one of her favourite pastimes, as despite all of her more independent qualities, she was  _ very _ weak for such flirtatious banter. “Come now,” she scoffed, climbing off of Hapi’s lap (Hapi briefly lamented the loss) and tucking a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear. “I don’t belong to anyone, and especially not you.”

Hapi shrugged and stood, turning and pulling her hair to one side in order to allow Constance to style it. “Sure, whatever you say, Coco.” She snickered at the grumble behind her, and said no more on the matter.

Hours later, upon arriving at the ceremony, Hapi in a dark green dress that set off her skin and Constance in her prim and proper light blue, the two instantly found each other and joined hands. Without a word to anyone else at the hall, lost in their own little world of just each other, Hapi and Constance left for the gardens and were not seen apart until up on the stage for their diplomas. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!


End file.
